


Got Too Close

by hello_its_us



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human names are used, M/M, Mentions of other ships, all in America's pov, assain! hetalia au, crushes all around, don't worry none of the main characters are going to die, everyone will escape eventually, except for the dictator, russia is the son of a dictator, some charcters show up in later chapters, there will not be any real countries except for the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_us/pseuds/hello_its_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Alfred got assigned to kill the son of the horrible dictator, Chudaki Tvoyu Mat' Tupoy Der'mo Braginsky the Great. But, his son, Ivan, isn't really like his father. For one, he publically condemns what his father is doing, tries his best to help the people of Zemlya Solntse, protects the overworked servants when he can, brings food and water from the palace to the malnourished people whenever possible, and lets the homeless stay in the palace whenever his father is away. But, the problem is, the only other person that ever sees this happening, except for the servants sworn to secrecy, is Alfred, the "foreign official" from Iz Khrabryy. And maybe, just oh so maybe, Alfred might be falling for this Ivan. But, love will have to wait until Chudaki is dead and the people of Zemlya Solntse are safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge me to harshly. I got this idea from my friend when they mentioned how good of an assassin Alfred would be, and my mind went to this. I'm sorry if the summary sucks. But, anyways, I hope you enjoy this! :D

Alright, I'll admit my job isn't the most normal job out there. What is my job exactly? Well, I kill people for a living. Yep, you guessed it, I'm a professional assassin. And I'm pretty good at it too. I go up to the people I'm assigned to kill, make friends with them, and after I gained their complete trust, I kill them and escape using the escape routes they showed me.  


But, I'm having a slight problem with my current assignment. Ivan Braginsky, the guy I'm supposed to kill, is a little bit too close to me. And, I'm actually feel something for him. I mean, look at him! How are you not supposed to love a big teddy bear of a guy?! Alright, calm down Alfred, don't say love. Love is a scary word.  


But, anyways, he is too god damn handsome for his own good. Did I mention very brave, courageous, and passionate about his people? Wait, why do I have to kill him again? Oh, yeah, right, son of horrible dictator, heir to the throne.  


But, I can assure you that Ivan is not a bad guy. If anything, he is the complete opposite of his father. I have seen him publically condemn what his father is doing, try his absolute best to help the people from his father, protects the severely overworked servants when he can, brings food and water from the palace to the malnourished people whenever possible, and lets the homeless stay in the palace whenever his father is away.  


Maybe, just maybe, I could record a substantial piece of evidence for Ivan's case, and convince my boss, Arthur, to let Ivan in on what's really going on.  


But, that'll have to wait, because he's coming now.


End file.
